Quelqu'un me protege de lahaut
by oOYumiOo
Summary: Nulle pour les resumes... En gros, Sasuke il fait un deuil, n'empeche que c'est un peu bizarre... Deuil de qui? A lire...


**Titre** : Quelqu'un me protège de là-haut…

**Autatrice **: oOYumiOo

**Disclaimer** : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, la chanson non plus ! TToTT

**Couple **: … Hmm, un SasuNaru en deux mondes ? XD

**Note** : Soyez indulgents, ne faites pas attention aux fautes…

**Note 2** : La chanson s'intitule _Someone's watching over me_, de Hilary Duff.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Something pulled me back  
(Quelque chose me ramène en arrière)**_

Encore cette gaffe qui me hante, qui m'empêche d'avancer. Une erreur du passé. Obnubilé par mon rêve et mes ambitions meurtrières, je n'ai pas su voir l'amour qui m'était porté. Sans trop le savoir, sans trop le vouloir, je t'ai peu à peu détruit. Détruire un être si pur est un énorme péché. Vivre avec tant de regrets est inimaginable…

_**All I know is you're not here to say  
(Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu n'es pas là pour dire)**_

_**  
What you always used to say  
(Ce que tu avais l'habitude de dire)**_

Je suis finalement revenu. Après tant d'années, j'ai voulu réparer le mal que je t'ai fait. En revenant au village, on m'a toute suite chassé, évidemment, mais ma requête a tout de même été acceptée. Voir l'Hokage pour lui demander sa clémence, pour passer le restant de mes jours à tes côtés. Essayer de me faire pardonner, voilà quel était mon nouveau but. C'est alors qu'elle m'apprit la triste vérité, j'arrivais trop tard... Trop tard pour me perdre dans tes immenses prunelles azurs… Trop tard pour te voir sourire, t'écouter rire… Trop tard pour entendre cette phrase qui m'a si souvent permit de continuer, de m'accrocher à la vie dans les moments les plus sombres. Cette phrase magique que tu n'avais de cesse de répéter, le pouce levé, plein d'entrain … 'Je ne reviens jamais sur mes paroles car c'est ainsi que je conçois ma voie du ninja !'

**_  
But it's written in the sky tonight_**  
_**(Mais c'est écrit dans le ciel ce soir)**_

Mais ce soir, assis sur ta tombe, je me sens moins coupable. Comme si tu étais là, près de moi, me guidant… Me disant qu'il faut avancer et oublier le passé… Tu m'indiques, telle une étoile, le chemin à suivre… Oui, une étoile, voilà ce que tu dois être maintenant… _Mon étoile_… Après avoir pleuré tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, je te donne enfin un vrai sourire, un sourire comme ceux que tu rêvais tant de me voir t'offrir… Un sourire de remerciement pour m'avoir délivré de toute cette souffrance accumulée qui m'accablait chaque soir de ma triste existence…

_**So I won't give up**_  
**_(Donc je n'abandonnerai pas)_**

_**  
No I won't break down  
(Non je ne vais pas m'abattre) **_

Non, Naruto, je n'abandonnerai pas… Je ne m'apitoierai pas sur mon sort, comme je l'ai si souvent fait tout au long de ma vie… Je vais regarder de l'avant, te gardant toujours près de moi dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. Je n'oublierai pas nos si beaux souvenirs, ni les sentiments que j'ai eut envers toi. Ils resteront à jamais gravés en moi et me permettront de continuer. Grâce à toi, à ta joie de vivre… Tu me rends le courage de me relever et d'avancer…

_**And I will be strong  
(Et je vais être fort)**_

_**  
Even if it all goes wrong  
(Même so tout se mets à aller mal)**_

Une parole de trop. Un restaurant de ramen. Une photo de l'équipe sept… C'est sûr, un jour, je craquerai. Mais je serai fort, je te le promets, et je passerai par-dessus tout ça. Même si tout se mets à mal aller, même si le monde entier se dresse contre moi, notre amour me protégera et je passerai à travers la vie, pour un jour te rejoindre au paradis…

**_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_**  
_**(Quand je suis debout dans le noir je crois toujours)**_

_**  
Someone's watching over me  
(Quelqu'un me protège de là-haut)**_

Dans les moments où les ténèbres les plus épaisses m'envahiront, je me dresserai contre eux, me rappelant que tu es là et que tu veilles sur moi. Je sais que ton âme sera toujours là, près de moi… Plus jamais je n'aurai peur du noir, car à présent, ta lumière éclaire ma route… Naruto…

_**All I know is yesterday is gone  
(Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'hier est parti)**_

_**  
And right now I belong  
(Et présentement j'appartiens)**_

_**  
To this moment to my dreams  
(À ce moment, à mes rêves)**_

Il est vrai que tu fais partie du passé, mais jamais aucun d'entre nous ne t'oubliera. Même encore aujourd'hui, je pense à toi. Même dans la mort, je t'appartiens. Ces souvenirs si doux te font vivre là, au fond de mon cœur…

_**It doesn't matter what people say  
(Ça n'a pas d'importance ce que les gens disent)**_

_**  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
(Et ça n'a pas d'importance le temps que ça prends)**_

Je me fiche de ce que les gens peuvent dire tout bas à mon passage. Je me fiche également de leurs regards méprisants, remplis de haine. Je me fiche du temps que ça prendra avant qu'il ne me pardonne, si seulement un tel jour arrivera. Le seul pardon qui m'importe est le tien, mon soleil… Jamais je ne te remercierai assez de me l'avoir accordé, en dépit de tout ce que j'ai put te faire endurer...

_**And it only matters how true you are  
(Ce qui importe c'est comment vrai tu es)**_

_**  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart  
(Sois vrai avec toi-même et suit ton cœur)**_

Je sais que tout le monde croit que je suis toujours cet homme sans valeurs, qui n'avait pas eut de regrets à trahir son village… Pour compenser, j'en ai tellement eut à te quitter… Mais maintenant, qu'ils le croient ou non, je suis plus serein que jamais. Les histoires de vengeance, de meurtre, de trahison… Tout fait partie du passé. Maintenant, je suis ma voie et mon cœur, je suivrai à jamais la route de paix sur laquelle ta lumière m'emmènera…

_**Someone's watching over me  
(Quelqu'un me protège de là-haut)**_

À jamais, tu me protégeras… Naruto… Merci.

* * *

**Yumi** : Kyaa ! J'ai tué Naru-chan ! TToTT Désolée ! Surtout, pas taper ! Tiens, des ondes négatives ?

**Sasuke** : Toi… Toiii… Tu vas mourir !

**Yumi** : Et bien voilà, je tiens à léguer mes maigres biens…

**Sasuke** : Abrège, t'auras pas le temps !

**Yumi** : Bref, des p'tits reviews d'adieux ? TToTT


End file.
